nathalie_lakefandomcom-20200214-history
Nathalie Lake Wikia:Nathalie Lake - Mars Attacks!
Dedication This page has been dedicated to actress Sarah Jessica Parker, the woman who unselfishly put all of her time and effort into bringing Ms. Nathalie Lake to life on the silver screen – Both at home and abroad. I would also like to give a very special shout-out to Mr. Jonathan Gems, Mr. Tim Burton, the TOPPS trading card company, and the people of Warner Brothers for making all of this possible.... Origin Nathalie Lake is a fictitious character featured in the 1996 science-fiction comedy, "Mars Attacks!" ''directed by Tim Burton. She first appeared as Nathalie West in a screenplay written by Jonathan Gems, which is based on the 1962 TOPPS trading card series of the same name. Role in the Film A ditzy fashion-talk show journalist who is later kidnapped and experimented on by the Martians. Portrayal Actress Sarah Jessica Parker portrayed vacuous fashion-reporter Nathalie Lake. This was her second appearance in a Tim Burton production. Her first being "''Ed Wood" in 1994. From an article featured in a December 13, 1996 issue of the Reading Eagle, here's what Sarah Jessica Parker said of her character: " I wouldn't call Nathalie a serious journalist. When she goes to the Nevada desert to cover the Martian landing, Nathalie just thinks it's some sort of spectacle to attend, and she has front-row seats, naturally." Background Nathalie Lake was an American journalist, fashion-model, and television personality who is perhaps best remembered as having been the hostess of her own fashion-talk show, Today in Fashion. She resided in the Manhattan area (in the state of New York), where the show was also filmed. Nathalie owned a female pet Chihuahua, which she had rightfully named Poppy. The dog would go on to become somewhat of a common regular on the show, often lying in her master's lap as the cameras were rolling. Nathalie Lake's personality could best be described as ditzy, vacuous, and dim-witted. When it became time for yet another show, Nathalie always demanded perfection in her personal appearance (i.e. fanning newly-applied toe-nail polish or flicking a scintilla of lipstick from the corners of her mouth, etc.). She was also known to have owned an exceptionally large wardrobe of flashy jackets and shoes. These clothes were often sexually suggestive in nature. Her show was filmed on location at MTV Studios (airing mostly on week days from 11 A.M. or later). It normally consisted of collaborative interviews with famous guests, all while seated in a pair of matching ball chairs (with black-and-white polka-dotted lining), in the middle of jazzy set. In the years that followed its initial television debut, Today in Fashion ''would become more than just an ordinary fashion show. It began to evolve into something more along the lines of ''Inside Edition or Entertainment Tonight (in an attempt to better itself at becoming a top-rated newscast). Though she was never married, Nathalie Lake was however romantically involved with Global News Network (GNN) news anchorman, Jason Stone. She lived with him in a clean and very well-kept apartment building in New York City (the couple undoubtedly slept together). The pair had been working for two separate news affiliates ever since they had first started dating. Jason Stone delivered hard news, while Nathalie Lake delivered fashion news and entertainment. Their relationship wasn't typical of the usual loving couple and they would often find themselves competing with one another to see who could achieve the highest ratings on television. If things weren't going her way (i.e. President Dale's interference into one of the shows), Nathalie would often take her anger out on her boyfriend in a vain attempt to make herself feel better. Jason Stone struggled to keep Nathalie Lake satisfied. In a sense, he did possess feelings for her, but at the same time he loved himself, placing his career ahead his girlfriend. As it turned out, Nathalie had already been far more successful with her show than Jason could've ever imagined, which ultimately made him boil over with insecurity in not only himself, but his career as well. The same could be said of Nathalie Lake. She planned to interview as many famous celebrities as possible in order to boost her ratings and ultimately become a household name. Her love for Jason Stone (although faithful up to that point) was not a genuine love at all. She had only appeared to love him, convincing all of her friends and family that he was her knight in shining armor. It would take more than a frightened, insecure news anchor to come along and sweep the vacuous Nathalie Lake off her two very well-manicured feet. One celebrity in particular had finally gotten around to doing so (with fantastic results). His name was Donald Kessler, a British Astronautics Professor and President's aid. He wooed her with his charming good looks and vast knowledge of outer space. Nathalie soon found herself falling head-over-heels for this handsome, pipe smoking gentleman, paying little to no attention at the fact that she was in the middle of doing one of the most important segments in the show's history. Dozens (or even thousands) of viewers watched in awe as it played out live on national television. Unbeknownst to Nathalie Lake, he had always been a huge admirer of her show and would later claim to have had a kind of schoolboy-like crush on her for what seemed like ages. Jason Stone had watched it all play out live from the comfort of his office desk and became very jealous of his girlfriend's flirtatious behavior, even claiming at one point that the Professor had "copped a feel". After the Martians had somehow performed a successful broadcast signal intrusion of the show's network, the pair held each other as if they were lovers (having gotten a first-hand look at the Martians' appearance). Fast-forward a handful of days to the Nevada desert in the dry, isolated little town of Pahrump. Thousands of anxious spectators had gathered together in order to get their first glimpse of these little green men from the Red Planet. Nathalie was just as amerced by the arriving Martian fleet as the rest of the world (having read dozens of news articles about the presence of interplanetary life on Mars). Nathalie Lake and Jason Stone had come all the way from New York City in order to cover this momentous occasion. Nathalie had never really planned on doing any serious reporting for this trip, as she was convinced that her ratings were already through the roof (following Kessler's appearance on her show). She could be seen wearing a hat that looked ironically similar to that of a Martians' flying saucer, standing from atop a news trailer with the words, Today in Fashion ''famously printed on the sides. Nathalie Lake clung tightly to her pet Chihuahua as she reported on the event as it unfolded live on national television. Millions of viewers watched in curiosity and amusement as the Mother-ship had finally descended upon the landscape. It would soon become clear that the Martians weren't all they were cracked up to be. They went on a murderous rampage killing anything and anyone who stood in their way. It all began once an overjoyed hippie released a dove among the crowd of onlookers. After this, all hell broke lose as the Martians slaughtered reporters and military personnel alike. During the chaos, Nathalie was thrown from atop her news trailer, smashing into the hot, dry desert sand. Jason, who had witnessed her fall, leaped from atop his own respective news trailer in an attempt to aid in the rescue of his (seemingly) beloved girlfriend. Dodging crossfire from all sides (Martian ray-guns and military firearms alike),he successfully came to within mere feet of Nathalie and had hastily managed to army-crawl the rest of the way in order to reach her. This brazen act of courage (which may have gone unappreciated by his girlfriend) certainly made him worthy of Nathalie Lake's love, but he was simply too late. Just as their hands interlocked with one another, a Martian soldier (having already spotted the couple in advance) came marching along and ambushed Jason Stone while his girlfriend lay starring at the ground. He had been vaporized into nothing more than a smoldering green skeleton, missing one of its hands. Nathalie Lake held his now severed hand long enough to realize that there was no one on the receiving end and dropped it right in front of her pet Chihuahua. Poppy approached her master and inexplicably grasped the severed hand between her teeth. Her owner watched (in a sudden state of confusion) as she proudly pranced away with it. Upon first glance of her (former) boyfriend's charred remains, Nathalie quickly became overwhelmed with fear and fatigue. She would ultimately find herself succumbing to it, fainting as a result of exhaustion (that was brought on by this traumatizing ordeal). Landing on the left side of her face. After the onslaught was over, the Martians were now ready to flee the scene, leaving a massacre behind in their wake. They took a few mementos with them along the way. A charred dove, a silver handbag (complete with lipstick and other personal effects), a pet Chihuahua (still clutching the severed hand of a deceased anchorman), and an unconscious Nathalie Lake (whom it would take a total of two Martians to carry) before hastily climbing aboard the spacecraft and exiting the Earth's atmosphere in a matter of seconds. Aboard the Mother-ship, the Martians had already searched and seized all of Nathalie's belongings, including her metallic silver jacket. She was then placed inside of a giant glass bubble (which had now been converted into a prison cell) alongside her pet Chihuahua. Once she finally recovered from her fainting episode, Nathalie Lake found herself in a large glass cage wearing nothing more than her underwear (silver bra and panties), with matching boots. Nathalie was unsure as to what had transpired over the last half-hour (i.e. how she had gotten aboard the Mother-ship or why she was no longer wearing a jacket). She cradled Poppy in her arms (as a form of comfort) while visually examining the spacecraft's interior. She would soon come face-to-face with the Martian leader as he casually flipped through an issue of Playboy magazine (setting his sites on a swim-suite model sporting a mod hairdo). Once the leader had finished, he looked over at his prized captives with a diabolical grin that he had kept hidden underneath his hands. In those final moments, Nathalie Lake could only speculate as to what would become of her and her beloved Chihuahua (i.e. rape, dissection or vaporization). After an unspecified amount of time had elapsed, a Martian surgeon walked through the control room and into the operating room holding a tinted glass jar that appeared to be filled with a water-like substance. He approached a table, containing Nathalie Lake's nearly-naked body, which had been visually blocked from the chest up due to the presence of at least four other surgeons that had managed to surround her. Multiple drills could be heard wining throughout the Mother-ship. One of them seemingly injected her with a syringe (containing some form of anesthetic). One by one, the surgeons slowly began to move away from their bikini-clad hostage. The Martian in charge of carrying around the fluid-filled jar was brought in so he could have a closer examination of the specimen. As he did this, something could clearly be seen bobbing around from inside of the jar. He rotated it around (as he had been carrying it backwards the entire trip) to reveal a live human head, complete with a perfectly groomed haircut. Ruby-red lipstick clearly visible on the cadaver's lips. The faint barking of a dog could be heard in the distance. The Martians had finally made the decision to reveal their new creation (to their journalist captive). It was none other than Poppy, who's head had now been grafted at the base of her owner's neck, a series of large metal staples holding everything together. Nathalie Lake has just gone from being a beautiful, vacuous fashion-reporter to a hybrid monstrosity in a matter of hours after her initial abduction. Poppy continued to bark at the unusual jar that had been meticulously placed in front of her, all while still trying to make sense of her newly acquired body (that moved freely about on the operating table). Her breasts jiggling ever so slightly from underneath her master's bra. The object inside of the jar is revealed to be that of Nathalie Lake. Her severed head frantically screamed from its interior (a soft, somewhat inaudible wailing), before filling it to the brim with bubbles. It would only be a matter of time before Nathalie realized that she would be forced to endure the exact same fate as her beloved Chihuahua. After the Martians had struck fear into their hostage (which they found to be all too hilarious), they realized that they couldn't just sit back while Nathalie Lake floated around aimlessly inside of a jar. It was up to all of them to provide her with a new body. After applying several metal staples to Nathalie's neck, the Martians had finally gotten around to grafting her head at the base of Poppy's tiny little body (now missing its collar). Nathalie Lake would have no other choice but to take a seat on a lone operating table and wait for something (or someone) to come along and rescue her (and her beautiful Chihuahua). It seemed that most people were more concerned with making peace with the Martians than tracking down a missing fashion reporter and her dog. A meeting was held at the U.S. Capitol in an attempt to fully understand the motive behind the massacre in Pahrump and hopefully pass it off as a cultural misunderstanding. It didn't take long to realize that this meeting (like the previous one) was just another elaborate hoax that would ultimately end up slaughtering even more innocent civilians and leaders alike, (increasing the total number of casualties). Viewers watched in absolute horror as their own members of Congress were easily obliterated on national television. Donald Kessler would soon fall victim to the Martians as well. He tried reasoning with them, that what they had been doing (engaging in intergalactic warfare) was illogical (nonsensical), and uncivilized. Though Donald had made some valuable points, his efforts were fruitless and he ended up paying the ultimate price for his actions that day. A Martian had decided that it was better to render the man unconscious, instead of vaporizing him. Donald Kessler was carried aboard the Mother-ship, becoming another guinea-pig in the Martians outlandish (and unnecessary) experiments. He became nothing more than a reanimated severed head hooked up to a life-support mechanism inside of a specimen room. His organs dangling at his side, pumping in order to keep him alive. Jason Stone's severed hand had been reanimated in the most unusual fashion. Shortly after Nathalie Lake's abduction, the Martians had hooked it up to a bunch of wires and made it crawl across a table in a creepy, spider-like motion. Nathalie would meet up with Donald for only her second (and final) time aboard the Mother-ship. She quickly realized that he (like herself) was in a different bodily state than he had been previously on the show. Nathalie was much shorter in stature (with a tail), and paws in place of her hands. She slowly approached Donald as he emerged with a whale of a headache in an obvious state of frustration. Nathalie briefly paused to scratch herself behind the ear with one of her scrawny legs. The pair continued to flirt as they had done earlier on ''Today in Fashion, neither one concerned of the other's current situation. They conversed more about love and less about Martians. Becoming more acquainted with one another. Meanwhile, the Martians had now engaged themselves in a full-scale invasion of Earth and it's inhabitants. Donald Kessler became uncertain as to what the Martians might be planning. For all he knew, they appeared to be in a state of agitation. Nathalie Lake became frightened (and distraught) at the fact that the Martians could be triggered so easily. It soon became common knowledge that Slim Whitman's "Indian Love Call" (a 1952 country-western classic) was the key to saving the human race, the Mother-ship slowly began to lose control and veer toward the ocean at an alarming rate of speed. Nathalie and Donald were on borrowed time and knew they had to be quick in expressing their love before they would each descend into their own watery graves. The Martians' heads were exploding all around them. Slimy, green goo littered the floor of the Mother-ship. Poppy (who had remained somewhat elusive after the operation) returned, taking one unfortunate Martian by surprise. She wrapped her hands around his neck and applied pressure, strangling him to the point of asphyxiation. During the intense turbulence, Donald Kessler's severed head shook free of its machine and fell to the floor. A short time later, Nathalie Lake's staples strained to the point of decapitation and her head ultimately ended up hitting the floor as well. As the couple's severed heads rolled around on the floor of the Mother-ship, Donald wished things had been different for the two of them. Nathalie responded by professing her true love for the handsome Professor. Donald Kessler quickly followed suite by telling his beautiful journalist companion that he loved her. The pair engaged in their one and only embrace as the lights of the spacecraft began to short-circuit (having already made contact with the water). The Mother-ship plunged into the ocean, sinking deeper into the depths before becoming fully submerged. The spacecraft would eventually come to rest on the ocean floor. The crash resulted in the deaths of everyone aboard, becoming the first known case of deaths inadvertently caused by the Martian species itself. The wreckage of the Mother-ship was presumably discovered within hours of the initial crash by members of the U.S. Navy or Coast Guard. Personal Details Name: Nathalie "West" (in the original screenplay), "Lake" (in the movie) Portrayed by: Sarah Jessica Parker Featured in: "Mars Attacks!" ''(1996) '''Gender:' Female Species: Human Age: 26 (in the original screenplay), 31 (in the movie) Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Marital Status: Never married. In a relationship with GNN news anchorman Jason Stone, and briefly involved with Astronautics professor Donald Kessler Occupation: Journalist, Fashion-model, and Television personality Hostess of: "MTV: Unplugged" (in the original screenplay), "Today in Fashion" (in the movie) Nationality: American Residence: New York City (Manhattan) Hobbies: Reporting, Interviews, Makeup, Flashy Clothes, High ratings, and Media attention Personality: Ditzy, Vacuous, Dim-Witted, and Brainless Quotes the mother ship lands "It is an awesome sight...the giant spacecraft glinting in the Nevada sun like a giant...hubcap" her Chihuahua "All these people...all of them here to see you!" Donald Kessler "We're speaking with Professor Donald Kessler. He's the chairman of the American Academy of Astronautics" the door of the mother ship is opened "Something's happening...a silver ramp is coming out, like a giant tongue" Donald Kessler aboard the mother ship "Were you flirting with me on the show? Because, if you were, I just want you to know that I liked it" Jason Stone "Well, I can't help it if your people are too slow" Jason Stone (over the phone) "Listen to me, this is big. President Dale is cutting into my show today" Professor Kessler "Isn't it weird that we sent a space probe to Mars, and we didn't even find anyone?" Trivia - In the original screenplay, when Nathalie Lake is informed that she will be covering the Martian landing, she does an exciting little dance. Although this scene was cut from the movie, Sarah Jessica Parker can still be seen dancing in the film's trailer. - In the movie, Nathalie's pet Chihuahua was actually owned by Lisa Marie Smith, who portrayed The Martian Girl. - The Chihuahua featured in the film was actually named Poppy. - In the movie, when Nathalie Lake is captured by the Martians, the underwear she is seen wearing was made by American Fashion designer Deborah Marquit. - In the original screenplay, Nathalie's interview with Donald Kessler was supposed to be even longer than what was portrayed in the movie. - According to The Imagine Film List, actress Kate Hudson was voted most likely to portray the character of Nathalie Lake. YouTube Channel Nathalie Lake - Topic - This channel is dedicated to a fictitious character from the 1996 science-fiction comedy, "Mars Attacks!". Nathalie Lake (also known as Nathalie West from the original screenplay) was an American journalist, and talk-show hostess. She was the host of her own New York based fashion-talk show, "Today in Fashion". She owned a pet Chihuahua named Poppy, and was romantically involved with GNN news correspondent, Jason Stone. As a couple, they competed to see who could achieve the highest ratings, and interview the most famous celebrities. Nathalie quickly fell in love with British Astronautics professor, Donald Kessler, after he made an appearance on one of her shows. Nathalie's death came at the hands of the Martians after being abducted along with her pet Chihuahua in the Nevada desert. The Martians ended up decapitating them, and grafting their heads onto opposite bodies. The mother ship later plunged into the ocean, killing Nathalie Lake who died as the result of drowning. Facebook Group Nathalie Lake Topic - NATHALIE LAKE TOPIC was officially launched on June 18, 2016. The group is dedicated to a fictitious character from 1996's "Mars Attacks!", a science-fiction comedy directed by Tim Burton. The film was based on the 1962 card series of the same name, and featured an all-star cast...including Sarah Jessica Parker, who portrayed fashion-reporter Nathalie Lake. Nathalie lived, and worked in New York City as the host of her own television talk-show, "Today in Fashion", and owned a pet Chihuahua named Poppy. Her boyfriend was Jason Stone, a news anchorman for GNN. There never seemed to be hardly any love in their relationship however, and Nathalie soon found herself in love with Astronautics professor Donald Kessler. She was stationed in Pahrump, Nevada, reporting on the arrival of the martians, when they abducted her, along with Poppy, her pet Chihuahua. She was later used in one of their experiments, which involved having her head transplanted onto her Chihuahua's body, and vise-versa. She professed her love for Kessler aboard the mother ship before it crashed into the ocean, killing all including Nathalie Lake. Other References TOPPS Widevision Trading Card Series - To coincide with the release of the film, TOPPS released a set of 72 "Widevision" cards featuring still-shots from the movie. Unearthly Visage! FRONT : '''The people of Earth are amazed...there is life elsewhere in the universe, and the Martians are heading for our planet! It is an historic moment in the history of mankind. But will these swollen-headed visitors from space be friendly...or our worst nightmare? '''LEFT : ''"Today in Fashion" reporter Nathalie West, and girlfriend of GNN reporter Jason Stone, reads all about the arriving Martian space fleet. '*NOTE: All text featured on this card is listed above*''' "Mars Attacks!" : A Novelization by Jonathan Gems' - A novelization was published by the film's screenwriter, Jonathan Gems. The book is based on his original screenplay, and features all of its characters. OVERVIEW: 'America holds its breath as a group of visiting aliens land in Washington, but delight soon turns to dismay as the bug-eyed monsters begin a rampage through the capital. When the aliens begin to carry out bizarre experiments on American hostages, the President's day goes from bad to worse. '''REVIEW: '"I can honestly say that this is the only occasion I've ever come across where the movie is vastly better than the book. I still enjoyed the book, and would recommend it to anyone who likes the movie. Otherwise, don't waste your time." Now a major motion picture from Warner Bros. "MARS ATTACKS!" OFFICIAL MOVIE TIE-IN A novel by Jonathan Gems Based on his screen story and screenplay Based upon Mars Attacks, a property of the TOPPS company '''*NOTE: All text featured on the cover of this book is listed below the review* ''"Mars Attacks!" '': The Art of the Movie - A behind-the-scenes look at Tim Burton's new movie, "Mars Attacks!". Written by Karen R. Jones. OVERVIEW: This book examines all the stages of production, including preliminary drawings, production paintings, costume sketches, photographs, storyboards of action sequences, and special effects produced by "Industrial Light and Magic" REVIEW: '"I absolutely loved reading this book. I thought Karen R. Jones did a wonderful job of giving the inside scoop on how the movie was made, and all the processes that go into making a complex movie with computer-generated Martians that go on a killing spree, just because they want to. There is so much neat stuff in this book that has to be seen to be believed." ''"MARS ATTACKS!" The Art of the Movie A major motion picture from Warner Bros. '''*NOTE: All text featured on the cover of this book is listed below the review* WatchMojo.com - This popular YouTube channel included both Nathalie Lake, and Donald Kessler in its list of the "Top 10 Alien Abductions in Movies and TV". "With more top 10s published every day, be sure to subscribe to WatchMojo.com!" - Top 10 lists on music, TV, Film and Video Games. This channel publishes 4 or more Top 10s daily. Subscribe for new top 10 lists every day, and binge watch on Top 10s covering Pop Culture, Celebrities, Movies, Music, TV, Film, Video Games, Politics, News, Comics and Superheroes. WatchMojo's back catalogue has ten thousand videos on Top 10 lists, Origins, Biographies, Tips, How-To's, Reviews, Commentary and more... Your trusted authority on ranking Pop culture. DESCRIPTION: 'These are kidnappings that we'd call out of this world. Welcome to Watchmojo.com, and today we'll be counting down our picks for the "Top 10 Alien Abductions in Movies and TV". For this list, we're taking a look at big, and small screen moments in which characters are abducted by extra-terrestrial beings. Whether the victims are secondary TV characters, or stars of the film, these alien abductions left us dazed, confused, and most often terrified. '#7: Professor Donald Kessler and Nathalie Lake - ''"Mars Attacks!" ''(1996): "In this 90's sci-fi comedy, Earth has been invaded by Martians who are intent on world-domination by any means necessary. While they're slaughtering a good number of the population, the Martians have also abducted talk-show host Nathalie Lake, and Professor Donald Kessler, whom they've been conducting experiments on. This alien abduction scene in slightly gross, if not silly, but with the whole body swapping, and Chihuahua bodies. But, it's also an opportunity for romance to bloom between the two captives which makes it especially memorable as well." Unspeakable Experiments - This YouTube channel celebrated the twentieth anniversary of the film by making videos based on its characters. - The primary goal of this channel will be to deliver "Mars Attacks!" ''related videos. Primarily based on a particular character from the film. '''DESCRIPTION:' This year marks the twentieth anniversary of when Tim Burton's science-fiction comedy, "Mars Attacks!" ''hit the big screen in 1996. As well as being the host of her own fashion-talk show, she is perhaps best remembered as having become a hybrid monstrosity, with the help of a few Martians. A victim of one of the most memorable head swaps, she deserves an honorable tribute. This video follows Nathalie Lake in New York City, as the host of ''"Today in Fashion", to her untimely death aboard the mother ship. Portrayed by the lovely Ms. Sarah Jessica Parker. '*ALSO SEE: ''Sarah Jessica Parker Dancing in "Mars Attacks!" and ''Sarah Jessica Parker: Behind-the-Scenes* Evan Yarbrough "Nathalie Lake" Print - This popular illustrator made a limited edition series of prints featuring Nathalie Lake. - The illustration is a screen-print of Nathalie Lake after being experimented on by the Martians. - Approximately 12 x 9 inches. - Signed and numbered. - Limited edition of 50. - Inspired by "Mars Attacks!" - $20.00 per print. Gallery - A series of still photographs from the movie. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse